Generation Snowball Fight
by Lottielue1
Summary: Hermione, Hannah, Padma and Pansy come up with a way to bring the Wizarding world joy and happiness after the war. A game involving snow, coloured circles and four houses, brings the Non-Magical and Wizarding World together for the first time without war.


**The longest one shot I've ever written. I'm really proud of this, I know the grammar isn't perfect nor will be the spelling but it's taken me 5 days to write this. I could have split it up into multi chapters but I had always planned on this to be a oneshot, sure I never expected it to be this long, but I got into it aha. It's something I've had in mind for about 8 months maybe even longer but never got around to writing it. It has changed quite a bit from the first thought I had, it was going to be a Fred/Hermione and a Lucius/Narcissa fic. But the plot took over the couples so I chose to stick with Fred/Hermione. Hope you all enjoy and I apologise for any spelling mistakes. **

* * *

Generation Snowball Fight

"Harry behind you," cried Ginny as she ducked behind a tree. Harry dogged the aim and quickly shot one back. It was the 14th of December and like normal Hogwarts was covered in snow.

A few days ago Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw had secretly met up and decided to organise Hogwarts largest ever Snowball fight.

"Well Granger what's the plan?" Pansy asked checking her nails.

"The Wizarding World is still struggling with the loss of so many people and the after effects of the war. The snow this year has been heavier than ever before so I thought to bring the Wizarding community together why not set up this giant Snowball fight were we can all be competitive but the worst that happens to us is we get soaked.

"I like it Hermione but how are we going to make it big?"

"Simple I asked the three of you hear because like me you're in your seventh year, and are in complete different houses. If we ask everyone in our house to sign up we'll get people that way. Every person that signs up we send a letter to their; parents, siblings any other member of their family that live in the UK or visiting and invite them to take part in Hogwarts Snowball fFght. We ask everyone to dress in ordinary clothing so nobody knows who's Muggle or a Wizard." She explained excitedly.

"Hermione this is genius I love it. How about we get the Professor's involved as well?" says Hannah.

"Excellent and get them to bring along friends and family. When everyone arrives we ask them which house they were in when they came to Hogwarts. If they didn't then we just put them with family we then get four teams, Gryffindors Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." Hermione explained further.

"What about Media publicity? We could ask the Daily Prophet or Quibbler to write about it in their newspaper?" Pansy suggested actually liking the plan.

"Pansy that's ace, we can get them to cover the Snowball fight when it happens but also ask them to put a piece in the newspaper so when everyone reads about it they all turn up."

"One problem, how are we going to know which team wins?" Padma suddenly points out.

"Simple I've discovered a spell that can do just this. You cast the spell on yourself that will give you three circles above your head once you get hit the circle will turn the colour of your team so like Yellow for Hufflepuff if you get hit three times all three circles are the same colour and you are out and have to sit out. The winning team is the team that has at least one player still standing," Hermione said. "For the Muggleborns who cannot cast Magic somebody will put the spell on them. The spell will wear off when the game ends."

"Ace so we've discussed how a team wins how you get into a team, how were going to get people to come but we need a name for it and we also need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," said Pansy leaning forward.

"Why not ask Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall to attend the meeting as well." Said Hannah.

"Good idea, the Headmaster should be able to do that for us if we go ask him," said Hermione.

"I've an idea for the name, what about Generation Snowball Fight." The girls nodded collected their stuff and left the library where they planned to meet. They headed to Dumbledore's office avoiding the students in their way.

Reaching the office Hermione speaks the password and together they stand on the stairs that takes them to the door. Reaching the door Hermione knocks and waits to enter. The door opens and the girls walk inside.

"Good afternoon ladies how can I help,"

"Good afternoon Sir we would like to make a request to you but also the Heads of the houses if we may," said Padma smiling.

"That's fine girls, if you'll take a seat I'll ask them all to come to the office."

The girls sat on the couch and waited patiently for Dumbledore to write a quick note to each Professor and for it to be sent.

"Can I ask what it is you'd like to speak to us about?" Dumbledore asked.

"If we may Professor we'd like to keep it to ourselves until the other Professors have arrived," said Hermione.

"Very well my dear,"

Five minutes later Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall entered the office they were the last to enter.

"Thank you all for coming, the young ladies here have come to me and have asked for an audience with myself and the heads of the house to ask something,"

"Thank you Headmaster," said Hermione standing up. "Professors, we have asked you all hear to suggest an idea to you. The war ended this summer and many people have suffered terrible losses and we believe that we need to spread fun and happiness around; the original idea has come by the masses of snow that has fallen this winter. We believe that Wizarding World needs to connect as a unity once more like it was before the Great War. Now to do this we have come up with the idea of the Generation Snowball fight." Spoke Hermione professionally.

"We want to produce the largest Snowball fight ever recorded in the Wizarding World. The reason Hermione, Padma, Hannah and I are here is because we represent the four different houses of Hogwarts. We will each make an announcement in the Commonroom of our plan we will then ask for people to sign up, all those that sign up we will send a letter to their family members inviting them to attend the snowball fight. This means both Wizard and Muggle. We will ask them to come dressed in everyday attire so by appearance we wouldn't know if you are Muggle or Wizard." Pansy informed them.

"This will hopefully solve some prejudice that certain Wizarding families hold against Muggles, but not only this it'll bring the once good and evil together. When people arrive for the Snowball fight we will ask every person which house they were in at Hogwarts, if they did not attend Hogwarts but a family member does now or has done we'll place them in that house. Each house will be a team, the teams of course will then be Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. All those in Gryffindor will have been a Gryffindor and same for the other houses. Once the teams have been organised Hermione will cast a spell," explained Hannah looking to Padma to continue.

"This spell will place three circles above your head. These circles will represent lives in the game. If you are hit once and you are on the Ravenclaw team then a circle will light up blue. Hufflepuff will have yellow, Slytherin green, and Gryffindor red. Once you've been hit three times and the circles are now a full colour you are out. The game ends when there is only one team with at least one person surviving. To show who is on your team and who isn't on our team I've just thought about an idea, this is to give each person a scarf in their team colour." Padma explained smiling.

"We are hoping to do this at Hogwarts and also get some media coverage; we will ask the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler to mention the snowball fight in the newspaper and for anyone interested to get in contact with one of us, we'll also want them to cover the Snowball fight so it appears in the newspaper the week after. The reason we are here is to ask for Permission to go along with our plan. We'll let you discuss now," said Hermione smiling and sitting back down on the sofa.

"Well ladies that is an awful lot to think about," said Dumbledore a little shocked.

"Well personally I think it is an excellent idea, have the four of you come up with this together?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It was Hermione's idea but we've all worked on it and put in our own inputs." Hannah said smiling.

"Well I'll give 25 points to Hufflepuff, 25 Points to Ravenclaw, 25 points to Gryffindor and 25 points to Slytherin." All the girls smiled at Professor McGonagall.

"I have one question." Professor Sprout said. "There are certain people such as Hagrid who are a lot stronger than someone like me. Wouldn't a snowball coming from be a little dangerous?"

"Good question and yes it would but Hagrid also has a disadvantage, his size he's at least three times bigger than one of us so you've a large place to hit your target." Hermione explained. Professor Sprout nodded happy with the answer.

"You called it the Generation Snowball Fight, how many different generations are you wanting?" Professor Snape asked.

"Well we'll want our generation, those who are at Hogwarts, we'll want the generation above such as those who have left Hogwarts in the last 10 years, the generation above them where classmates parents are and the next ones up including more generations, we would also like the younger generation to join. We want as many people as we can." Pansy Explained.

"When do you want the snowball fight to occur?"

"Well Headmaster we haven't set a date yet but either just before Christmas or just after."

"Student's often leave Hogwarts on a Friday a week before Christmas so if you organise it for the 14th of December then everyone will be able to attend and once it is all over all those heading home for winter break can leave with their parents," Dumbledore told them. The girls looked at one another for a moment and then nodded.

"Instead of announcing it in the Common room's announce it today in the Great Hall before dinner tonight, you can then get them to come to one of you so you know they can all take part," Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Excellent idea Professor does this mean we're allowed to go through with this Professor?" asked Padma excited. All four Professors' looked at Dumbledore who suddenly smiled.

"You have my permission ladies it's good to see that you are all working together." Dumbledore said. "You've a month to plan this."

The girls squealed with excitement, "Thank you sir. Well seeing as we are allowed to do this would any of you like to join in with the events?" Pansy asked looking around.

"I would love to get involved," Professor Sprout said "Put me down as the first Hufflepuff Hannah."

"Professor McGonagall?" Pansy asked.

"I wish I could my dear but I'm far too old for this now," she said looking sadly at her.

"That's alright Professor, what about you Headmaster?"

"Unfortunately I have to go along with Professor McGonagall but I will sit up here and watch the events."

"Okay sir, Professor Snape," Pansy asked looking at her head. "Are you going to do the Slytherin's proud, you'll be able to throw things at Gryffindor's without being told off," she said smirking and three other girls laughed.

"Sign me up Miss Parkinson," he said sighed the idea of throwing snowballs at Gryffindors was far too tempting to resist.

"What about you Professor Flitwick?"

"I'll be there Miss Parkinson." He said.

"Excellent she said, by the way there is one thing we forgot to mention. Magic is not allowed." The five professors nodded their heads.

"Erm Sir, Do you think you'll be able to come down to the event, we'll need someone to set it off and we'd like you to be the one to start it," said Hannah.

"Well I am honoured and I will do just that." Dumbledore said smiling at them.

"Thank you Professor, we better leave now." Said Pansy, "We've an awful lot to get done," she said. The four girls said their goodbyes and left the room.

"Well I never thought I'd see those four working together towards something," said Professor Sprout chuckling.

"You and me both Pomona," chuckled Professor McGonagall.

The girls left the staircase and wandered outside. "I can't believe they let us do it," said Padma jumping in excitement.

"Yeah but now they've done it we can't mess up." Said Hermione.

"Good idea. Hermione do you know an enchantment that we can put on a piece of paper so whatever you put on one can be seen on another?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah but why?"

"Well I was thinking if we put four pieces of parchment up in the Great Hall they would be able to tell everyone who is going to be involved. But it might be easier if we had a piece of parchment and every time someone asks to join we write it down on the piece of parchments and then it'll appear on the one in the Great Hall,"

"That's an excellent idea Hannah that means everyone will know who's going to be involved. C'mon we best go back to the Library and ask Madam Prince for some parchment, so I can then enchant and then that means it's started." Hermione said. The four ran to the library, standing outside the doors they huffed and puffed slightly out of breath.

"Really need to get into better shape," mumbled Hannah wiping her now sweaty brow. They walked in and headed straight to Madam Prince.

"Good afternoon Madam Prince, can we ask you for a favour. Please may we have eight large pieces of Parchment?" Hermione said nervously.

"Why do you need eight large pieces of parchment Miss Granger?" she asked sliding her glassed down her nose looking at Hermione from above them.

"You see Ma'am the four of us are organising a massive school event and we need four pieces to hang in the wall and we each need a massive piece each. I'll be enchanting them so whatever one writes on one will appear on another piece." She explained

"Very well Miss Granger, what is the event?" she asked as she opened a draw to get out the parchment.

"Well we are holding a massive Snowball tournament; it will hopefully involve everyone from Hogwarts and also out of Hogwarts. But it is to be held here. We'll be discussing it tonight in the Great Hall."

"That sounds very interesting, in fact when I was at Hogwarts every Christmas my friends and I used to have a snowball fight. When you said it's for everyone in Hogwarts does that include the staff?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes Ma'am everyone who takes part will be placed in the house they were in originally at Hogwarts, if you didn't attend Hogwarts you'll be placed with family. Each house then will go against one another. We've already got Professor, Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape," she told her.

"Severus Snape is participating, well ladies count me in. I've been wanting to throw something at the snarky old fool for quite a while now," she said.

"Great, which house were you in Ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw my dear,"

"Well that's three for Ravenclaw, Hermione you're going to be the only one to compete," laughed Padma.

"You're forgetting the Weasley's Padma there is nine of them they will not let me down." She said raising her head. "Thanks for the paper Madam Prince; the event will take place on the 14th of December."

"I'll be there," she said giving the four girls a rare smile.

They headed to the back corner of the library and sat around a table, Hermione took out her quill and ink and scratched the word Slytherin on to a piece of parchment and then on another.

"I've been at this school for eight years this time and I've never seen her smile," Pansy mumbled taking the Slytherin parchments.

"She's not very fond of Slytherins you see, she finds them rather rude and not so respectable with books." Hermione told her as she finished writing Ravenclaw.

"Well I always found her very rude and scary, I didn't even know she had parchment in her draws." Pansy said watching Hermione give Hannah the Hufflepuff parchments.

"There a bit dull do you think we could lighten it up a bit, maybe put some colours on it and the house crest so it looks imprinted really classy." Padma asked.

"Erm I can give it a try but I'm not sure I know a spell for it," she said.

"Oh can I do it, I know a perfect spell for it," said Pansy sitting up straight smiling.

"Sure thing," Hermione said smiling. "Well I'll cast the enchantment and when I've done one you can do your spell Pansy,"

Hermione took the Slytherin parchments and whispered a spell under her breath and it shinned a light before it dulled. She wrote the name Pansy Parkinson on one and it appeared on the next one.

"Sweet it works," said Hannah smiling handing Hermione the Hufflepuff one. Hermione repeated the spell three more times and to make sure they worked wrote down a name that they knew was going to be taking part.

"Pansy that looks amazing," said Padma "where you learn it?"

"My mother taught me it; she likes decorating but always buys plain wallpaper and cast the enchantment so she can have whatever she likes on it." Pansy explained handing Hermione back the Gryffindor parchments.

"You'll have to teach me that sometime," said Hermione impressed.

"Always one to learn something new Granger," Pansy joked winking.

"You can say that," Hermione laughed. "Have you guys written down the names of some of those competing?"

"Yep, so far there is only Professor Snape and I," said Pansy chuckling.

"Ravenclaw to win," laughed Padma, "we've got three members already," she chuckled.

"Think we should place them in the Great Hall," Hannah said standing. The others followed and they headed into the Great Hall and placed the four pieces of parchment on the wall near the doors.

"Now we wait," said Hermione as they left the hall.

That night came quickly and as everyone gathered in the Great Hall they noticed the four pieces of parchment hanging on the wall. Nobody knew what it represented but it confused many, they each represented a house and there were already some names written on them. Harry leaned over to Hermione.

"What does it mean? Your name is on it." he said.

"You'll find out very soon guys," she said smiling. She could see the Slytherins all trying to find out what was happening from Pansy and same was happening over at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff with Hannah and Padma.

The room suddenly went quiet as Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening students I hope today has been a good day for all. Now before dinner this evening I was approached by four students who came to ask permission for a special event I have given permission for this to take place so I will now ask the four girls to come on to the stage to explain to you what is happening. The stage is yours Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbott." Hermione chuckled with the little Muggle joke but stood and walked to the stage.

"Good afternoon students," started Pansy. "The war has ended and many have suffered grand losses, the Wizarding world is full of grief and this needs to change we want to bring some happiness back into the Wizarding World and this is where our idea of Generation Snowball fight comes into play. We have all noticed that this year there has been a huge amount of snow fall this year, more than I can remember while being at Hogwarts."

"So we have decided to organise a massive snowball fight but of course there is a twist we will be asking everyone in the hall today if they would like to take part in the event, all those that say yes we will be sending a letter to your families, and will also be inviting them to attend, your parents, aunts, uncles, siblings and the rest are all welcome. This means Muggles and Wizards will be mixing once more. Everyone that attends we will ask you to wear everyday normal warm clothes so when you look around you do not know whether you're a Muggle or a Wizard." Hannah explained.

"There is going to be four teams, the teams of course are going to be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Depending on the house you were at while being at Hogwarts will determine what team you are going to be in. If your family is Muggle or didn't attend Hogwarts then those members will be in the same team as you. Each player will be given a coloured scarf the scarf will be green, blue, red and yellow. This will be the key item that shows which team you are in so you do not throw a snowball at your own team mate. The scoring for this is very simple. A spell will be cast on you and this will produce three clear circles above your head. When hit a circle will turn the colour of your house so if you are in Slytherin then the circle will turn green. If all three of your circles turn your house colour then you are out and you must sit out. The winning team will be the last team to have a playing standing." Hermione informed them all, she looked around the room to see many were interested in the idea and smiled inwardly.

"We are hoping to get media coverage before the game and throughout the game. We are going to ask if they would be kind enough to place the snowball event in a small section of their newspaper so people that read will be interested and come and participate like the rest of us. While the game goes ahead there'll be pictures taken so it can go into the newspaper. The two newspapers we're hoping to contact are the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. The tournament is opening to everyone in the school, both students and professors. We already have Professor, Flitwick, Madam Prince and myself for Ravenclaw, we've got Professor Sprout and Hannah for Hufflepuff, Professor Snape and Pansy for Slytherin but only Hermione for Gryffindor because Professor McGonagall says she's too old," said Padma looking over her shoulder to see a scowling head of Gryffindor but a chuckling Headmaster. "If you are interested will all Ravenclaws please come to me and I'll write down you name, if you are in Hufflepuff go to Hannah, Gryffindor to Hermione and Slytherin to Pansy, if you are a Professor please will you inform one of the girls that is representing your previous house. If your family is taking part but were in mixed houses please will you inform both girls from the house?"

"The reason for doing this is because of the four coloured parchments at the back of the hall, as some of you have noticed already there are names on the bored. We have our own parchment so when we write your name down your name will appear on to the parchments at the back of the Great Hall." Hermione informed them all.

"If you are interested we will be having a meeting at 8 o'clock this evening on the third floor, so come along and we'll write your names down we are hoping this will be a huge success. Any questions," Pansy finished up.

"What date will it be on?" cried Neville.

"The last day of school; the 14th of December,

"Will we have lessons on that day?"

"Lessons will be cancelled for the Snowball fight," bellowed Dumbledore.

The Great Hall buzzed with noise as everyone discussed the snowball fight, Hermione, Hannah, Pansy and Padma looked at one and smiled at their success.

"One quick question who's interested?" everyone in the hall raised their hands and the girls looked at one another and smiled. "Well, let the game begin!"

"Thank you ladies, so you heard them if you are interested then come along to the third floor at 8 o'clock and we will sign you up. Just one thing they didn't mention, there is to be no magic involved in the game. Now with that finished it is time to eat," Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on all tables.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table; everyone was still discussing the generation snowball fight.

"Hermione this is genius it'll bring the Wizarding world back to how it used to be," exclaimed Harry.

"Exactly we'll have the good and the bad of the war involved so if you're still annoyed with certain ones just throw a snowball at their face," Hermione winked causing those who heard to laugh.

"It'll be interesting to see what houses the Professors were in. The heads were obvious as they are the head of their own house but people like Poppy Pomfrey and Madam Hooch." Said Lavender.

"It's going to be so exciting, I guess Fred Weasley has really rubbed off on you Hermione," laughed Parvarti.

"I guess you could say that," Hermione laughed. Fred and Hermione had been dating since the end of the war after his narrow escape from death they admitted their feelings for one another and have been together ever since, it was quite a surprise for Molly but quickly grew to love the pairing even if she always thought it was going to be Hermione and Ron. She quickly noticed a difference in Fred he had calmed down a bit and she nearly had a heart attack when she walked into the living room and he was seated on the sofa reading a book.

It was five to eight when Hermione, Pansy, Padma and Hannah seated themselves on some chairs behind the long table. Everyone was huddled around so while the four girls were getting out their parchments and the ink, Professor Dumbledore had arrived and instructed everyone to get into a line for their house. When everyone was in a line Hermione asked for the first Gryffindor and the names started to go on parchment.

Hermione had already gathered the names of all her year group and the two year groups below. What surprised her more was when Madam Hooch stood in front of her.

"You were a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes same year as Professor McGonagall, she's too old ha poppycock," said Madam Hooch. Hermione smiled at her but wrote down her name and said goodbye calling for the next in line. By ten o'clock that night everyone in Hogwarts who was going to be involved had their names written down.

"Well at least that is all done," mumbled Hannah leaning back in her seat flexing her aching fingers.

"That's part one of four complete," said Padma.

"Out of four?" questioned Pansy confused.

"Well yeah, we've got everyone at Hogwarts signed up so that's number one. We've still got to get the media coverage which will be part two, part three is sending letters out to every family members, part four is getting everyone here and starting the game."

"I'd say this is part two actually because part one was planning the idea, asking Dumbledore and telling everyone." Pansy explained.

"Ugh so part two out of five done then." Padma moaned.

"I don't know about you lot but I think I'm going to go straight to bed I'm exhausted we can discuss this more tomorrow? How about we meet tomorrow at one?"

"I'm free all afternoon starting at one so I can make it," said Hannah smiling at Hermione.

"Great, what about you Padma, Pansy?"

"I'm free," said Padma.

"Draco is helping me with some Transfiguration in the morning so I should be free for one,"

"Well then ladies I'll see you tomorrow," the four girls picked up their stuff and went in spate ways back to their common rooms. When Hermione got back she walked straight up to her room and opened her dorm door. Sat on her bed was a beautiful brown owl and Hermione knew who it was from immediately. She gave it a treat and took the letter from him.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? We've been really busy here today but I'm not really surprised with Christmas not so far away people are buying like crazy. I was in the back creating more goods nearly all afternoon. Verity was helping George out in the front but eventually I had to come out because we were just so busy that George and Verity couldn't keep up. I would have owled you earlier my love but being as busy as we have been this has been the only time I have had to send you one. I really think George and I need to hire someone for the Christmas periods because it's getting out of hand. Do you remember in my last letter to you that we told Mum about our success and how busy we were, well at about half 2 this afternoon she walked in and asked George and I were we wanted her to be. We didn't understand what she was on about at first, but she told us that she had come down to help us as it was so busy, she said we needed an extra hand so here she was. We couldn't believe it, we told her to start asking customers if they needed any help with anything and before we know we had customers coming up to us saying Mum was a great help. She was actively selling stuff to customer, a customer came in asking for a pygmy puff and Mum managed to sell her two more saying they work well in a pack, and they don't like been on their own so the customer not wanting the poor thing to be lonely. She also had two other daughters. We've sold out of Pygmy puffs at the moment so we have to breed them but we can't breed them quick enough. We were willing to pay Mum for her work but she yelled at us for being so stupid, she said she didn't want the money. She told us how proud she was of us both, she may have not agreed with the joke shop to start with but the success we've had from it she can't believe and she's never been as proud._

_So enough about the shop,has much happened at Hogwarts and are you taking care of yourself? I can't wait for you to come home for Christmas I've missed you like crazy, it's annoying when George brings Alicia over and I sit there on my own. (Sad face) Get back to me when you can baby, don't stress yourself out so much with the NEWT''s you've got months before they come and you'll be ready for them I know you will._

_I have to get off now George is calling me to get in the back, we've got like 50 items were either out of stock on or very low on, and I guess I'll be working late tonight. I love you so much and I miss you, take care my darling I'll see you sooner then you know it._

_Love Fred_

Hermione read the letter two more times and smiled sadly with the rush that had been going on at Hogwarts with the Generation Snowball Fight she hadn't had time to even think about Fred, that thought hurt and a tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped the tear away and took out her quill and ink, it was then she noticed she was short on black in. Cursing herself she looked around her room but could only find blue. Sighing she would just have to write back to Fred in blue. Taking a fresh piece of parchment from out of her draw she begun to write a letter back to Fred.

_Dear Fred_

_I'm good thank you but so very tired so I think I'll be going to bed once I've written you this. I'm so happy with how the shop is turning out for you, I couldn't be any prouder this is your dream and it's coming true. When I finish Hogwarts I'll be with mum and dad for a few days and then I'll come to help you in the shop. I will be spending Christmas with my parent's this year but I'll be up at the Burrow for Boxing Day. I'm not surprised that your Mum came to help you out, you should know by now your Mum is there for every single one of her children and you telling her you are struggling she'd be there with a hop skip and a jump. By the sounds of it, it sounds as though she enjoyed it. She once told me it was lonely now that you two had moved out, and Ron and Ginny were at home, and while your Dad is at work. So been around all of those people being able to socialise with them would have made her day, you should ask her to come along tomorrow and give you a hand I'm sure she'd love too. I always knew your Mum was proud of you, yes she didn't agree with all the pranks you've pulled in the past, she probably didn't see the success you two would have with a shop. So when you left Hogwarts without your NEWTs she freaked. _

_Hogwarts is Hogwarts not much different, we still go to class and we still have homework. But on the 14th of December something very different is going to happen, and It'll involve the whole of Hogwarts and everyone in the Wizarding World. I can't reveal too much, but you'd be proud to know it was my idea and with help from Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott and Pansy Parkinson it's going to be amazing. You'll get a letter about it soon but it's going to be great. Everyone at Hogwarts has already signed up to it, even the Professors. I can't wait for you to find out. You've been telling me to have fun so this is what I've done. _

_Don't worry my darling because I've been organising this event I've completely forgot about the NEWTs so I'll probably do little bits of revision every day. I bet you're rolling eyes reading this haha. Please don't work for too long Fred, accidents happen when we are tired and I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. If you are really desperate send me some ingredients and instructions on how to make a certain product and I'll try and get some done for you. You may need to send me some bottles so I can bottle them up. Hannah Abbott is very good at potions so I'm sure she'll help me. Listen to me if you're struggling to stock certain items do as much as you can if you're selling them quicker than you are making them, customers will understand if it's something they desperately want you can always tell them that you'll do them a special order but charge them a little extra. You'll sell more of your not so popular items if some of your major brands are not stocked._

_I miss you so much as well hunny I can't wait to see you at Christmas, and I may see you just before as well. I love you hunny I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_Love Hermione xx_

She smiled at her letter; she got changed into her night clothes while she waited for the ink on the parchment to dry. Once dressed, she checked the parchment and placed it into an envelope, wrapped it around the leg of the owl and sent it on its way. Sighing she closed the window and climbed into bed her last thoughts were of Fred.

"Hermione it isn't like you to be the last person to a meeting," teased Hannah as Hermione sat down.

"Oh shush I've been doing some revision for the NEWTs this morning I didn't get up till half 10, I revised had some dinner and now here I am,"

"Great so what are we going to go through this morning?" asked Pansy.

"Actually if I may I want to bring attention to something we've completely forgotten all about," said Padma. The three girls frowned.

"Go on," urged Pansy.

"Well we said the winning team is the team that has the last person standing but what usually when you win something you get a prize or a medal or even a trophy. Are we going to award the winning house with something?"

"I never thought of that, but yeh its good idea. What can we award them though?" said Hannah.

"I've an idea but it's not going to be easy," said Hermione frowning.

"You might as well tell us," Padma urged.

"Well we can go around all the shops and businesses in the Wizarding World and we can see if they are willing to give away stuff like I dunno a 10 galleon gift saving in a specific store, we may be able to offer that to loads of people. We could ask Mr Florean Fortescue if he'd allow so many free ice creams or something,"

"Anyone else got any other ideas?" Padma asked.

"I've one but I don't think it's any better. The winning house could be given a trophy for the best snowballing team," Pansy shrugged.

"Why not do both, whichever team wins gets a trophy to go into the Common room and we can always go around asking shops. If the shops are not willing to do it then we'll just have to give out a trophy," said Hannah.

"Alright so that idea is sorted we just gotta get it done. Next up what are we going to write in the letters?" Padma asked.

"Leave that to me, I have an idea I'll draft it up and see what you all think." Hermione said taking out a fresh piece of parchment.

"If you want Pansy and I could ask Dumbledore if we could get permission to leave Hogwarts to go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to see if anyone is willing to give a little," said Hannah.

"Go for it, while you two go ask Dumbledore I'll write some letters that we can send to the Daily Prophet and Quibbler to see if they would be willing to cover the event and place it in the newspaper so people can get involved.

"Okay we'll be back soon," said Hannah as both her and Pansy left the library.

It was then Hermione remembered she had no black ink. "Padma may I please borrow some of your black ink, I used it all up yesterday writing the names down and I have only blue,"

"Sure help yourself, I bought like 12 jars of black ink before we started because I know I get through it pretty quickly, I've only four jars left. If we go into Diagon Alley I'll have to purchase some more."

"Thanks, and I'll do just that as well." Hermione said dipping her quill in the ink.

They both got down working Hermione writing out her letter to the families and Padma to the newspapers. Half an hour later Hermione had finished and smiled down at her work she quickly re-read it to see if there were any spelling mistakes when she saw known she smiled.

"You want to hear it?" Hermione asked Padma.

"Yes please,"

"Dear Sir or Madam, thank you for taking your time to read this. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am writing to inform you of an event that we are hoping to host on the 14th of December. The Great War ended this summer and we know that many of you have lost someone very dear to you, the Wizarding World is still grieving and we would like to put some happiness back into your life. This year there has been an extremely heavy snow fall and with this in mind we would like to invite you to the Generation Snowball Fight. The snowball fight is to get everybody together in the Wizarding World and hold a massive snowball fight it'll have generations from young and old taking part. There is to be four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff which team you are in depends on the house you were at when you studied at Hogwarts, now if you never attended Hogwarts then do not worry if you have a family member that is at Hogwarts now or has attended Hogwarts we will place you in that house. If you decided to take part once you are in your teams you'll be given a coloured scarf, the scarf will represent your house colour for example if you are in Gryffindor you'll get a red scarf. The scarf is very important and must be worn at all times as it'll allow other people to know which team you are on. Scoring in this event is very simple once you are in your teams a spell with be cast on you this spell will cause three clear circles to appear above your head, when you are hit with a snowball a circle will turn the colour of your house like before if you're in Gryffindor it'll turn red, when all three of your circles turn this one colour you are out. The winning team is the house who has the last player standing with a clear circle above their heads. We are hoping to give the winning team a trophy to place in their Common room but also small gift vouches that can get you money off products or free items. This is still a work in progress as we yet need to speak to shop owners around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Another key thing to mention is the hope of getting media coverage such as the local newspapers like the Daily prophet and the Quibbler to attend. Your children, siblings, nieces and nephews have already signed up to take part in the event; we also hope to see you too. If you are interested please send us an owl to either: Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil or Hannah Abbott If you do take part, a second letter will be sent out closer to the date to inform you of times and other important information you'll need to know. Thank you for your time."

"Hermione that is amazing, good work." Padma said smiling taking the parchment to re-read.

"Thanks how's yours going?"

"Okay I've nearly done it,"

Just then Hannah and Pansy rushed back into the library where they were seated.

"Excellent news girls, once you've finished those we're allowed into Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, Dumbledore thinks it's an excellent idea," Hannah said beaming.

"Ace we're just waiting on Padma to complete the finishing touches on hers, mine is done. We'll just need to duplicate and probably hibernate in the owlery." Hermione joked.

"Oh god, how many have we to send?" Pansy asked.

"Oh at least a thousand we'd say, so I've made it very simple to the point and it targets everyone, it's there if you'd like to read it." Hermione said pointing to the parchment on the table. Pansy picked up and scanned it quickly handing it to Hannah.

"Love it, should we copy some now, and hand them out while we are wandering around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade?" suggested Hannah as she placed it back down.

"Good idea Hannah," said Padma as Hermione took out her wand. She had mastered wordless magic and quickly copied the letter 40 times.

"This one will be the one that is never sent out so we have one to always copy. Hand them out to shop keepers and anyone you know we'd be sending a letter to. If you can write down who you've handed a letter out too so we're not repeatedly sending some." Hermione said handing each girl 10 letters.

Pansy gave them both 10 envelopes and Padma an extra two. "Shall we go to owlery so we can send those off?" Pansy suggested. The girls all agreed and once all the letters were in the envelopes they left the grounds and hurried to the owlery. Padma fastened the letters to two owls and watched them fly off on their journey.

"Where do you want to go first Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?" Hannah asked wrapping her coat around her more.

"It'd be easier to start with Hogsmeade so we can then apparate to Diagon Alley and back again," Pansy said. "Plus isn't there a secret passageway to Hogsmeade."

"There was a few but I only know of one since the castle was rebuilt." Exclaimed Hermione as she walked to the lake where the Whomping Willow stood.

"Hermione you mad, the Whomping Willow will knock us out," whispered Padma harshly.

"Do you trust me?" the girls nodded. "Then follow me," Hermione walked over to the tree, on the floor was a branch that had snapped off, she took hold of it and bent down to prod the knot under the branches. The tree froze and the girls stood shocked.

"How'd did you do that," said Hannah walking cautiously towards it.

"There is a knot underneath it that freezes it. It was placed here when Remus Lupin attended Hogwarts; you see he needed a safe place to transform. The passage way takes you to the shrieking shack. Dumbledore made up the myth that it was haunted so nobody would go near it, but really it was only Remus transforming." Hermione exclaimed to them as they crawled to along the passageway.

"Hermione do you know where we are going," hissed Pansy unimpressed with having to crawl.

"Yep," she replied from the front. They continued to crawl for a little longer before Hermione stopped raised her arms and pushed the roof, it opened up and she climbed out, the three girls followed her and they stood amazed.

"Impressive, is this what it was like being one of the golden trio always on an adventure," Hannah asked.

"Sort of but normally it was much more dangerous. When we did this the first time, we went after Ron who had been dragged by a black dog, when we got up there it turned out to be Sirius Black, at first we thought he was the killer still but then we discovered the truth of Peter Pettigrew, when we left Remus turned into a Werewolf. Harry and I had used my time turner to go back in time and stop Buckbeak from being killed and to save Sirius. We managed to do both, while been chased by a Werewolf plus trying not to be seen or be late back." She told them as they walked up the hill to Hogsmeade.

"Wow and we were probably asleep or doing homework," chuckled Padma, "should we split up?"

"I think that would be best. Hannah if you do; the Post Office and Hog's head pub, Hermione you can do; Scrivenshaft's Quill shop and the Three Broomsticks. Padma you Gladrags Wizardwear and Dervish and Banges and I'll do Madam Puddifoots and Honey dukes Sweetshop. Is that alright with everyone?" Nobody said no so they all went on their separate ways.

Hermione's first shop was Scrivenshaft's Quill shop; she opened the door and walked straight to desk. Miranda Scrivenshaft was the owner of the shop and turned to the desk.  
"Can I help you my dear," she was a friendly middle-aged witch with wild blonde hair she was short and plump but could be very loud.

"Good afternoon Ms Scrivenshaft and erm I hope so. I and a few friends are hosting an event on the 14th of December called the Generation Snowball Fight; the name kind of gives what it is away. We want to get the whole of the Wizarding World in one way or another, this letter here will tell you all about the event. We would love for you to attend however there is another reason I am here. There are four teams, Gryffindor, Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, we are hoping to collect prizes for the winning team. The prizes will be a trophy to be placed in school Common room. But we also want to give away a small prize to each member of the winning team. We are going around every shop in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to ask all shop owners if they'd be able to make a deal. It can be anything from, a discount, something free, a gift bag, a gift voucher, if you are able to do this we would be very grateful, if are willing to give us a reward for our winners would they be any chance we could have one offer to go to about 10 people. The decision of cause is all down to you," Hermione rambled nervous. She didn't like doing this and decided when they went to Diagon Alley she was going to force Fred to give her something.

Ms Scrivenshaft listen carefully to what Hermione had to say, "May I read the letter before I make my decision?" she asked. Hermione nodded and waited patiently for her to finish. "Well Miss Granger this is a lovely thing for you to do, and I can see you've had a huge success with it at Hogwarts, you said you want to get everyone involved," Hermione nodded again. "Well this is a wonderful cause and you are right there has been far too much grief in the Wizarding World. So I will make you a deal. When there is a Hogsmeade trip many of the students come to my shop to buy Quill's. I'm sure you'll know what I mean when I say a three for two offers being a Muggleborn."

"Of course," Hermione said smiling.

"So I will give you a three for two offers on certain quills, these will be pheasant, owl and eagle. A customer can mix and match these. I will allow you to make 15 vouches for my store my dear." She said smiling. "Also put my name down to being on the team I was in Hufflepuff."

"Thank you for your generosity Ms Scrivenshaft. I'll pass the news to Hannah Abbott she's collecting for all Hufflepuffs," she smiling. "So nobody has copied the voucher, I'll inform you of the house that has won, and the fifteen people that have collected the voucher. I'll get each person to write their name on to the voucher, once the voucher has been used mark down their name and take the voucher off them, so you are fiddled." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Ms Scrivenshaft said. The two shook hands and Hermione left the building after thanking her again.

When she left the shop Hermione jumped up and down in excitement. Her first 15, she was ecstatic.

She headed over to the three broomsticks. Walking towards her was Padma with a huge smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" Padma asked her

"Great Ms Scrivenshaft is allowing us to do 15 three for two discount vouches for her store, or owl, pheasant and eagle quills." Padma looked at her confused. "Three for two is simple. It allows someone to purchase three items but they get the cheapest of their purchase for free. So they buy three but get them for the price of two."

"Oh I get it that's great, especially if you give it to students. It'll save them a fortune on buying quills."

"To add to the good news, Ms Scrivenshaft is going to take part, but I'll have to let Hannah know because she's Hufflepuff. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Dervish and Banges is going to do us a half price deal on some of his items, plus he's going to get involved but he was in Slytherin," said Pansy.

"Cool, how many people is he going to give the half price too?"

"He said 25 but they can only buy one for half price, that'll be the cheapest item they pick," Padma explained.

"As Tesco's say every little helps," Padma looked at Hermione confused once more.

"Oh yeah, Tesco is a large supermarket in the Muggle World and that's its catchphrase sorry about that," Hermione chuckled.

"It's fine I best get going you've got to see if you can get something off Madam Rosmerta and I've got to go to Gladrags Wizardwear. See you later Hermione." The two girls headed off in the opposite directions. Hermione knew Rosmerta was going to be difficult to crack but she hoped she would do this, even if it was something small. She walked into the pub and at first glance could not see Rosmerta walking over to one of the bartender she asked if she could speak to her.

Rosmerta came out from the back and looked at Hermione and smiled. "Good afternoon Miss Granger, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes is there somewhere we can go, I'd like to speak business with you if that's okay," frowning slightly Rosmerta nodded and turned her head for Hermione to follow her.

"So what is it you want to talk about involving business?"

Hermione handed her the letter, "Myself and three other girls in my year group are hoping to bring the Wizarding World some happiness we have decided to throw an event this is going to be called the Generation Snowball Fight, and the name says it all. The event will be thrown on the 14th of December, there will be four teams, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and the winning team will be the one who has the last player standing. Once the team has won we are hoping to give them two types of rewards, first is a trophy to go in the common room in the school's house. The second gift is something small for each player, and that is why I am here. If you can give anything, for a discount, for free, a gift voucher or a gift bag, we'd be immensely grateful. We are asking every shop owner in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley if they are willing to do this. If you are willing to do this would there be any chance to give us a multiple amount in the offer." Hermione said smiling. Rosmerta's face gave nothing away. "You can read the letter if you'd like," Rosmerta nodded and quickly ripped open the envelope and her eyes skimmed the letter.

"Well I must say that is a very well written letter. Do you really want to get everyone involved?" Hermione nodded. "Would I be allowed to compete?"

"Of course, I'd need to know the house you were in at Hogwarts so we can place you in the right team," Hermione said smiling.

"I was in Gryffindor," Hermione beamed. "Now about this business deal, I'll tell you what I'll do because it's a good cause and because you were important in saving the Wizarding world I'll give away 50 free butter beers. Hopefully if they come into get free butter beer they'll buy another or will buy something different and some food."

"Thank you so much Rosmerta this means an awful lot. I'll put your name down when we get back to Hogwarts, even though you'll be there I'll let you know who wins and which fifty will get the voucher for a free butter beer. We'll get them to write down their names, so you are not screwed over when someone gives you the voucher write down the name and take away the voucher. So then you know who's been given what," Hermione told her.

"I'll do just that," Rosmerta smiled.

"Will you be able to pass the letter on to your staff? If they are interested get them to send an owl with their name on it and the house they were in at Hogwarts, if they didn't go to Hogwarts and have someone who does put down their house. Have them send it to one of the names on the letter," Hermione said.

"I will do, have a nice afternoon Miss Granger."

"Thanks, and you too, thank you for being so generous." She smiled once more before she left the room.

Hermione walked out of the three broomsticks grinning like a Cheshire cat. She had managed to pull off sixty-five offers. She couldn't believe how generous people were being. She continued to smile as she met up with the girls.

"I guess with your grin you've done as well as we have." Hannah said grinning also.

"Yep, Hannah Miranda Scrivenshaft wants to be involved she owns the Quill shop and she is in Hufflepuff." Hermione told her.

"Ace I'll write it down, so Padma has gotten 25 vouches for half price on items in Dervish and Banges plus we've gotten 15 vouches for half price on clothes from Gladrags and Wizardwear. Pansy has done us proud by getting five gift boxes full of different sweets from Honeydukes sweetshop. From Madam Puddifoots she's gotten us 20 free three course meals."

"Well done girls those are ace, Hannah what you get?"

"I managed to get half price beers at the Hogs Head I got 30 of them. The post office was difficult to send a first class letter its 13 galleons; I've managed to 10 first class sends for free. I dunno how good that will be for someone but I was impressed with it." Hannah said.

"Well I got 50 free butter beers from the three broomsticks and then I got a three for the price of two offers in Scrivenshaft's Quill shop where you can choose three quills, owl, eagle and pheasant. I got 15 for those." Hermione said smiling.

"So on to Diagon Alley ladies, we can decide there were we should go," said Pansy. One by one the girl's apparated landing in the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Right then, I want to do Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Flourish and Blotts and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Pansy will you do, the Leaky Cauldron, Gambol and Japes Joke shop, and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Padma will you do Potage's Cauldrons shop, Twillfitt and Tattings and finally Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Hannah that means you've got Mr Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Eeylops Owl Emporium,"

"You just want to go see the boyfriend," teased Padma. Hermione stuck out her tongue and left them behind.

Hermione glided through the people hurrying through Diagon Alley and smiled when she saw the joke shop and then a small frown came onto her face when she realised how busy they were. Squeezing through the crowds of people she suddenly realised what Fred had meant in his letter about being so busy. At the far corner she saw Molly Weasley with a few customers and smiled Fred took her word. She could see Verity coming out from the back with her hands full. Fred was at the till serving the long queues, George was not too far from her, trying to explain to a couple that they had no pygmy puffs left in stock. She could see the struggle he was having so she made a decision. She quickly walked up to George and people.

"Excuse me I hope you don't mind me butting in but I heard you wanted a pygmy puff, the problem is the pygmy puffs can't breed as quick as they are selling which I am sure you've heard. I'm sure though Mr Weasley would be able to serve you one if you were in desperate need of one, but if he was able to save you would you be willing to pay a little more above the asking price, because as soon as they go out on sale, they'll be sold." Hermione said smiling kindly at the woman. She stood thinking for a moment and nodded.

"Yes if you would save me two, a pink and a purple I'll give you an extra 20 galleons for the two?" she said, George's eyes widened and quickly excepted. He took her name and thanked her.

"Erm before you go, would take this letter, read all about it and pass it on," said Hermione. The lady took the letter and nodded before thanking her.

"Hermione you are a genius, how you did that is beyond me, managing to sell something make a profit on it and not even have it in stock," Said George flabbergasted giving her a hug.

"You're welcome and all I can say is, it's a woman's touch."

"Haha, you aren't kidding so what was that letter you gave her?"

"The letter is something I've actually come here about. I would like to speak to owners of the shop,"

"Ah well you are in look Miss Granger because I'm stood right here," he winked and they stood laughing.

"Please read this and once you've read it come find me. I'm off to hand one to your mother," she said. He nodded and opened the letter.

"Good afternoon Mrs Weasley how are you today?"

"Hermione what are you doing here," she said giving the young girl a hug.

"I'm here on business you could say, will you please take this letter Mrs Weasley and show it to Mr Weasley," she asked her.

"Of course my dear but what is it?"

"Read it and you'll find out." Molly opened the envelope and read the letter quickly.

"You've thought of this," Hermione nodded, "Oh my dear I'm so proud of you this is a wonderful thing for you to do, of course Arthur and I will attend it will be a pleasure." Mrs Weasley said beaming.

"Thank you. I handed one to George he's reading it."

"You never answered my question before my dear, why are you here?"

"Oh well you see in the letter it mentions prizes so we are going around asking businesses if they could give us some offers so we can use them prizes." She explained.

"Oh that's amazing my dear have you had much success?"

"Yeah every shop in Hogsmeade has offered something so we're going through Diagon Alley at the moment."

"Well that is good, glad to see the Wizarding world is giving something."

"Of course it's not going to be a lot, some prizes are a free Butter beer."

"It's something Hermione, it's the thought that counts." She explained to her, "You'll always have someone say that you should have given more but you are doing your best, it's not the best time at the moment as you've said everyone is in grief still."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, I'd go see Fred but he looks really busy," she said sadly.

"Go talk to him, I'll take him off the till. They taught me how to use it this morning," she said smiling.

"Are you enjoying it here?" Hermione asked.

"Surprisingly yes I am, I love being out of the house and talking to people, it's been making me think about getting a job, all my children have grown up now and it's lonely at home I've time to have a job now," she said smiling happily.

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs Weasley,"

"Hermione," called George walking through the crowd. "I've read the letter and I'm in, sounds a blast. I have a feeling you want to ask me something else as well though." Hermione smiled guiltily.

"Yes, you see we want to give prizes but have no money to do so, so we have been going around different business in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, so far we've quite a few. Is there anything you can give us, we've had half price vouches free gifts, gift boxes, anything?"

"Sure we can how about half price off anything in stock in the store for five items?" he said.

"Oh thank you, erm is very any chance we can make multiple vouchers, so we can give it out to quite a few people, of cause, you can decide on the number it is your business."

"Sure because of the huge success we are having I'll put it to fifty people," he said smiling. Hermione jumped to give him a hug.

"Thanks George you're a star. Will you pass the letter on to Verity and Fred so they can read, I know you're going to get involved so let me know if they'll do the same."

"Sure thing Mione," Hermione smiled and then a thought.

"Oh Mrs Weasley, will Bill or Charlie be home for the event, I was going to send a letter inviting them but I didn't know if they'll be back in England."

"Yes Charlie is home for the whole of December and Bill and Fleur arrive on the 3rd."

"Excellent, I'll send both a letter," she smiling. Mrs Weasley hurried over to the till and whispered something in Fred ear, Hermione saw him smile and Mrs Weasley waved him away and started to work on the till. George had disappeared to find Verity.

"Why hello beautiful," Fred whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey stranger I heard you missed me," she said smiling up at him gently stroking his cheek.

"Like crazy," he said placing his forehead on to hers. "C'mon," he said taking her hand. He took her into the back where there 20 different potions boiling.

"Did you get my letter," she asked sitting on his.

"Yep, what's this thing you're doing that would make me so proud?"

"George and your mum both have a letter; George is going to show you after Verity." Fred nodded his head resting it on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked lifting his head to look at him.

"Of course I'm just a little tired, you know with the Christmas rush and all that."

"Fred you're working yourself silly give me some bottles and some product ingredients and the instructions I'll start making some tomorrow, I'll get them here before tomorrow,"

"Don't be silly Mione; I can't have you doing that. We'll be fine. George and I are coping," Hermione looked at him sternly. "You don't know how cute you are when you give me that look Miss Granger,"

"Fred I'm serious here, you and George are been run ragged you're working the shop all day and then you're replenishing stock through the night, you won't have time to eat or sleep soon. Please just let me do something," she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh okay then but only cause I know you're an excellent Potions maker," Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

George poked his head around the door and coughed, both Fred and Hermione looked at him. "Verity is up for it, she was in Ravenclaw," he told her.

"Great thanks George," she said taking the letter from him, George nodded and left the room going back on to the shop floor.

"Let me have a look at this then," he said taking the letter out of her hand. He quickly read the letter and smiled up at her. "You were right baby, I'm so proud of you for doing this. I'll be there I'll support anything you do," he said leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. The duo sat like this for ages before they had to pull away for air.

"I'm going to have to go, I've still got to go to Flourish and Blotts and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary." She said sighing.

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes and you've got to continue working. Send me some of the stuff you want me to make with a letter tonight, I'll get them tomorrow," she said giving him once last kiss before standing up.

"Send me a letter tonight hunny,"

"Of course, I'll see you out," they walked together hand in hand to the exit, standing he gave her one final hug burying his head in her hair not wanting to let her go.

"I'll miss you," he whispered

"I'll miss you more. I love you,"

"Love you too Mione." With another kiss Hermione walked away from the shop and headed towards Flourish and Blotts.

Looking behind her she saw Fred watching her go, she waved to him and smiled when he waved back. She smiled sadly but continued to head to her favourite shop. She pushed open the door to the shop and stepped inside inhaling the smell of books, she loved this shop and walked quickly over to the desk and pressed the bell informing there was someone at the tills. The owner quickly waddled out and smiled grandly when he saw Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, back again," he chuckled. The owner had come to know Hermione over the years being one of his most loyal customers.

"Hello, I've not come to buy a book but in fact to hand you this letter, please will you give it a read," she said. She had changed her tactic from before and was going to try a much easier method.

The keeper read the letter and looked at her over his glasses. "Very interesting, now how can I help you with all of this?" he asked her.

"As you may have read we are hoping shops will give special offers for prizes, so far all the shops in Hogsmeade have given something for a prize; these have free drinks and food, gift boxes, half price deals three items for the price of two. Would you be willing to give something for the event?"

"Of course I'll give you a half price offer on a book to 30 people," he said smiling kindly.

"Oh thank you so much, this means an awful lot." She explained what he should do once he found out the winners. Hermione left the store happier than she was when she entered. She only had one shop left to go too. She stood outside the Apothecary and took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The smell of rotten eggs wafted up her nostrils and it took her a few seconds to not be sick. She walked over to the oily man behind the counter.

"Good afternoon sir, my names Hermione Granger and I'd like to hand you this letter it is about an event that a few girl and I are doing at Hogwarts." she told him, he looked at the letter and ripped it open scanning the context written.

"Interesting now how can I help you?"

"You see sir we are going around the shops located in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley asking if they would be able to give something as a prize for the winners, so far we've been given vouchers for items being free, half price, buy three items for the price of two. Also we've been given a multiple amount that can be used as a voucher, for example the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade have given us the right to create 50 vouches."

"I see, well Miss Granger I will offer you something, I know Potions is a very popular subject so I will give 35 vouchers for a buy one get one free offer, it can be anything in the store but it can only be used on one item." He told her.

"That is perfectly fine Mr Jiggers, thank you for your generosity. Would you like to take part in the Generation Snowball Fight?"

"You know what Miss Granger I think I might, I was in Gryffindor," he said smiling at the young girl.

"Excellent you may keep the letter, I'll see you there." She said smiling and left the shop with a large grin on her face. She didn't know if they would have enough for everyone but she hoped they would.

Heading back to where she started she saw Padma already seated. "Hey Patil, how've you done?"

"Pretty good actually got offers off everyone I visited I'm just wondering if we'll have enough prizes." Padma said expressing her worry.

"I have the same feeling, we'll have to see how many we've got in total." She told her.

"In total how many have you gotten from the five stores you've been too?" Padma asked her.

"Erm 50 from the Three Broomsticks another 50 from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, 35 from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, 15 from Scrivenshaft Quill Shop and 30 from Flourish and Blotts. So I've managed to get 180 vouches. What about you?"

"That's amazing; I've got 25 from Dervish and Banges, and 15 from Gladrags Wizard wear. I got 25 from Potage's Cauldron shop, 50 from Twillfitt and Tattering and 25 from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. So I've got a total of 140 so between us we've only managed 320 vouchers."

"Padma don't forget we've got Pansy and Hannah to come back with there's I think we'll be able to have got 500 in total,"

"500 is massive but let's hope it'll be enough,"

"If it isn't we'll have to think of more," Hermione told her noticing Pansy in the distance she was with Hannah waving them over.

"How many you got altogether?" Padma asked.

"I'm not sure; I got 5 from Honeydukes, 25 from Madam Puddifoots, 50 from the Leaky Cauldron, 60 from Gamble and Japes Joke Shop and 30 from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Pansy informed them.

"Way to go Pansy I can't believe you got so much from Gamble and Japes Joke Shop," Said Hermione shocked.

"If I'm honest I think they're desperate for customers with your boyfriends store consuming most of the business he's desperate. So in total I managed to get 180." She said smiling proudly.

"Right so I got 30 from the Hog's Head, 10 from the Post Office, Eeylops Owl Emporium gave me 20, Mr Florean Fortescue Ice cream Parlour offered 50, and Quality Quidditch Supplies was booming with business so we got another 80 for half prices on certain items," she said. "I was really surprised with Quality Quidditch, I guess with the fear of You Know Who gone and Deatheaters in Azkaban they feel much safer with their kids flying. They were super busy today as well."

"Hannah you're a star, you got 190 the most out of us all." Padma said high fiving her Hufflepuff friend.

"So ladies in total we've managed to get 690 gifts," their eyes widened in shock and they suddenly started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Can you believe it, what a success come on we best get back to Hogwarts so we can start sending out the flyers.

"I've also got something to mention, in my letters to the Newspapers I asked not only would they mention it in their newspapers but I also asked if anyone wanted to offer any sort of prizes then they could contact us."

"Sweet so there is a chance we could get even more," The girls' high fived one another and apparated back to Hogsmeade the snow was falling once more and they quickly headed back to the Shrieking Shack where they were protected from the blizzard.

They followed Hermione back to the passageway and once again crawled through the passage way towards the opening; they ducked under the tree and ran to the building where they would be protected from the heavy snow. Once they were stood in the school looking out towards the snow they quickly brushed themselves down and headed further in to the warmth of the library. Hermione took out her Gryffindor list and begun to write down more people who were going to be involved.

"Oh bloody hell I forgot to buy some ink." Hermione cursed. "I'll send Fred a letter asking if he could get me some black ink,"

"Hermione do you want some help in multiplying the letters?" Hannah asked.

"Please do you all know the spell?" the three girls nodded. "Great, do you want to make as many as you need for your house?" Hermione said handing each a letter. For the next hour the girls sat in the library multiplying letters. Hermione was the first to finish and said her goodbyes before heading off to the owlery to send her letter. She was outside for half an hour and was joined by Padma who was using the other owls to send hers off. Once her letters were sent she went back into Hogwarts for dinner. She arrived early so there was very little people in the hall, she sat quietly eating her tea. All she wanted to do now was go back to her room read her book and wait for a letter from Fred.

She ate quickly and left the hall just as everyone was walking in.

"Hermione have you eaten already?" Ron asked walking in.

"Yeah I came down early, I'm off back to the Common room to read my book." She told them, they nodded and quickly said goodbye she headed back to her room.

When she reached the common room, she said the password and ran up to her room; she smiled when she saw an Owl sitting on her bed with a package. Racing over she took off the box and letter, she opened it quickly.

_Dear Mione,_

_It was lovely to see you again today. I hope you got what you wanted today. George was also telling me how you managed to get a woman to pay an extra 20 galleons for two Pygmy Puffs, way to go baby. In the box is the ingredients to make the 10 second pimple vanisher we can't keep the shelves full. _

_The letter isn't going to be too long as I've got to get so much filled and I know I'll not get them all done before mid-night so because you want me to get some sleep I'll have to get started on it. I wish you could have stayed longer but the fact you were there was the biggest shock. I best get off now baby thank you for doing this I owe you hunny._

_Love Fred_

The letter was short but she would sacrifice a long letter for him to get some sleep. Smiling she quickly looked at the instructions that he had written out, it didn't seem too hard. Looking at the ingredients she wrinkled her nose, all this for no spots Hermione thought. Shrugging she placed them under the bed for the morning along with the ingredients. She took out her piece of parchment dipped her quill in the ink and wrote a letter back.

_Hello Fred_

_It was nice to see you too today; I picked your store because I knew you'd be there. Yes today went exactly how we wanted it to go, even better than we thought it was going to go. We got 690 offers for prizes which is amazing. I can't believe how generous people are being. Thank George for making a donation. The product you've sent doesn't seem too difficult to make, I'll get it to you probably before 12 tomorrow. Is there any chance you'd be able to get me some black ink. I'm all out and I forgot to get some today. I'll pay you back for it. It's good to hear that you are going to get some sleep for tonight, it does worry me when you don't get enough._

_If you need more things making just send me another note, the ingredients and I'll get on to it for you._

_I love you so much Fred, I'll see you soon._

_Love Hermione xx_

She gave the owl a treat and sent it on its way with the letter attached to its leg. She closes the window pulls out her book and sits to read.

Weeks had passed since the girls had sent out their letters informing family members of the Generation Snowball Fight, they had a huge success with the response of people willing to get involved. It was now the day before the event and Hermione, Pansy, Hannah and Padma were becoming stressed. Dumbledore had been a great help, once he knew the numbers of each group he had ordered the right amount of scarves. There had been 678 Gryffindors taking part, 664 Slytherins, 620 Hufflepuffs and 687 Ravenclaws.

"Anyone else scared for tomorrow?" Pansy asked as she double checked the list.

"Yep, but I'm sure it'll be alright," Hermione said smiling.

The girls had received so many owls over the last few weeks that they had been so over whelmed with the responses that they struggled to get back to everyone. Padma received an owl the day after sending the letters to the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. She jumped up and down when she received it, both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet were going to cover the event and also mention it in their newspaper. A week later they had fellow students coming to them with the Daily Prophet and showing them the event. They had even more success from people around the country sending letters asking to take part; they had received many people asking if they could come and watch. All four girls thought about this and once again approached Dumbledore who thought the idea was excellent. The thing that surprised the girls more were the Muggles who were willing to compete, they felt safe as nobody knew whether they were Muggle or magical.

The girls walked out on to the grounds where the events were going to take place. All viewers were warned that they could be hit with snowballs as there was going to be no shield. Two weeks after sending the letters out and the Newspapers mentioning the event Hermione sent a note to the Minister of Magic to come along to the event and even say a few words. Kingsley was over the moon with invite and said he would be there.

"Everything looks good to me girls," Hannah said as she walked around the stand checking all were safe.

"Good we don't want anything going wrong, can you believe some of the upper-class Purebloods are going to take part?" said Padma chuckling.

"I know, I so want to throw a snowball at Lucius Malfoy," laughed Hermione winking.

"Hermione Granger!" Pansy joked.

"Roll on tomorrow ladies," said Hannah giving the stands a last check. All four went back to their own dorms to pack for the Christmas vacation. The last month had flown by for Hermione who had been busy planning the snowball fight, helping make stock for Weasley Wizard Wheezes who was running out of stock quickly. Homework had been piled on so the days flew by for her. She was glad that tomorrow was going to be the day of the event but she was a little worried what she was going to do after that.

She looked at the window where she had heard a tapping side, she opened the window for an Owl to fly in and land on her bed. She knew who it was from and opened the letter attached.

_Hermione_

_Hope all goes well for your amazing event tomorrow I'm so proud of you for putting this together, I can't wait to compete getting out of the shop and having some fun will be a relief. I'll be there at 10am the event starts at 12 right? So all I have to wear is something warm and something I'd wear while going into the Muggle World? It's a scarf I don't need tomorrow right. _

_Thanks for the Skiving Snack box stuff you made; we've managed to sell out today haha. We've made so much money in the last month that when Christmas is over I'll be taking you somewhere very special just you and I for a treat. _

_I best go now George says the Pygmy Puffs are birthing again which is a relief; I'll see you tomorrow hunny._

_Love your handsome, wealthy boyfriend Fred Weasley_

Hermione laughed at the letter and smiled.

_Dear Fred_

_Yes the event does start at 12, and yes everyone will be arriving around 10 also. You need to wear clothes that you'd wear in the Muggle World like you said and no you don't need a scarf we provide one for you._

_Freddie it's been a pleasure creating the stuff for the store I know how desperate you've been for stock so I've been happy to help. Once I've finished Hogwarts I'll be there to help out even more. I can't wait to see you tomorrow as well until then my darling._

_Love your bushy haired genius girlfriend Hermione Granger xxx_

She sent the letter back to him and leaned on the bed and fell asleep.

She woke early the next morning and sat up, jumping in to the shower she cleaned herself for today's events. She was meeting Pansy, Padma and Hannah at 8 so they had time to get everything organised. She got dressed in her warm winter clothes and left her dorm not waking any of the girls. She rushed down the stairs and out on to the called corridor.

If there was one thing she hated about Hogwarts it was the cold that surrounded the corridors, in a Muggle school they would have radiators or central heating but Hogwarts had nothing, she was sure Dumbledore wanted them all to freeze. She headed to meet Padma first who was walking down the staircase from the Ravenclaw Common room.

"Morning Hermione it's chilly today," she said wrapping her winter cloak tighter around her.

"I was thinking just the same, sure Dumbledore wants us to freeze," Hermione laughed as they hurried to meet Hannah, they had all refused to enter the dungeons to meet Pansy, none wanting to face the lovely minus degrees from below.

"Morning girlies you ready for the big day?" Hannah said jogging towards them.

"How are you not shivering?" Padma asked frowning.

"Because I've ran all the way here because it was so cold. Where's Pansy?"

"I'm right here," Pansy said walking up the last steps from the dungeons. "Glad to know none of you wanted to come down and meet me," she mumbled wrapping her cloak even tighter around her.

"Sorry Pansy but I only go in the dungeons in this weather for Potions," Hermione said laughing.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

They headed into the Great Hall for an early breakfast before heading outside. It was freezing out and the snow was thick, they tested the snow to make sure it was suitable to throw snowballs in. They quickly got out the ribbons, and banners to decorate the pitch, each girl took a row of ribbon and stretched out the pitch, it was when Pansy got to the end of the ribbon and realised she didn't have enough.

"Girls problem we needed longer ribbon," she laughed waving her arm in the air. Hermione jogged over and tapped the ribbon with her wand twice mumbling a spell under her breath. The ribbon suddenly increased Pansy smiled and continued walking backwards with the ribbon. They had planned out the size of the pitch, the ribbon symbolised the ends so nobody would be able to pass it, the first border was the forbidden forest, it skipped past Hagrid's house towards the lake, it went up from the lake towards the castle, from the castle it went to the opposite end to where the first ribbon started. So nobody could cheat, duck under the ribbon and hide all the stands had been placed so they couldn't get anywhere other than sitting down to watch the match. Each corner was where a specific house would start; Ravenclaw was near the lake, Slytherin near the Forbidden Forrest, Hufflepuff on the rights of the castle and Gryffindor on the left hand side. When they were finished it was quarter to 10. Professor McGonagall came to inform them that the contestants were arriving. Nodding they ran back inside drying themselves off once they were back in the castle. Entering the Great Hall they were amazed by the turn out. Dumbledore nodded to the girls at the doors who stood amazed and spoke into his wand.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for attending Hogwarts, Generation Snowball Fight. As soon as the lovely girls at the doors manage to squeeze through you, the instructions will be given out." It took a few minutes for Hermione, Pansy, Hannah and Padma to fit through they climbed on to the stage and smiled.

"Thank you all for attending today it's been a very special thing for the four of us to create and that fact you have all come today means a lot. First thing is first, if you have come to watch the show please raise your hands." Hannah called looking around the room. "Excellent, in the next 30 minutes Padma Patil and I will be escorting you out on to the playing field where you will take your seats, it is cold out there so I do hope a lot of you are wearing a few layers."

"Will all those in Ravenclaw and Slytherin please raise their arms," Pansy cried, she glanced around and saw hands. "Once we've got the viewers out of the room we'll want you all in houses Slytherin and Ravenclaw will be over here," she pointed to the right hand side of the hall.

"Please raise your hand if you are in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Bellowed Hermione, "excellent you will be over on the opposite side. We will be handing out scarves but you must be patient as this may take some time. Gryffindor will have their scarves handed out by Professor McGonagall, Hufflepuff by myself, and Ravenclaw by Headmaster Dumbledore and Slytherin by Pansy. Once everyone is in their scarves the whole house will be cast with the charm that will place the circles over your head. Once the game has ended the circles will vanish. Now the rules: when you head outside you'll see ribbons the ribbons are the boundaries you are not allowed outside the ribbons. There will be no magic used in the game. Abusive language will have you pulled of the event, it will not be tolerated. You will play fairly, if you find you cheating you will be pulled out. If you throw a snowball and it hits your team mate it counts as one hit. The winning team is the team, who has at least one player standing when all other teams are knocked out. If you are out, you will sit in the stands, there are enough stands to fill everyone in your hall this morning. Once you are out please will you leave the grounds, respectably and as quick as you can?" Hermione explained. She nodded to Padma and Hannah.

"Everyone who's a spectator, please will you make your outside," called Hannah jumping down from the stand.

Padma and Hannah lead all the spectators out of the Great Hall and the room was no longer as cramped as before.

"Please raise your hand if you are not participating in the snowball fight today?" called Hermione checking everyone had left. She looked around and seeing no raised hands she continued. "Right then, now for the scarves." She quickly jumped off the stage and scurried over to the boxes at the side of the stage. Waving her wand the boxes floated over to Pansy, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. The final box fell to where she would be standing.

"Alright then, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin please be patient as this could take a while," Pansy re-informed. She jumped off the stage and took hold of the green stripped scarves and walked to the Slytherin side handing out the scarves as she weaved her way through out people. The three others followed Pansy's lead handing out scarves. The scarves took a total of half an hour to hand out.

While this was happening outside Hannah and Padma were directing people to seats. So far a third of the spectators were seated with plenty of seats still spare. They had decided that they would put those who were once in Slytherin near the Slytherin starting point. This was the same for all the other houses. There was a stage on a long straight this was going to be where the Minister of Magic would be seated along with aurors, head of departments and many more important figures. They continued to direct people to their seats unaware to what was going on inside.

All scarves were handed out and Hermione smiled so far so good, she glanced towards Pansy who was also grinning. Hermione raised her arm and the room fell silent.

"The next part of the plan is the special spell, I can cast the spell on all of you so that you are not wasting time casting the spell on your own." She said, some looked apprehensive and others excited. "Please will you all huddle up together in your houses I'll start from the right and head to the left?" She glanced to the first on the right the group huddled together and waved her wand mumbling the spell under her breath; suddenly round circles began to pop up over their heads, the spell had worked. Smiling she looked to the next group and repeated the same thing. She continued to cast the spell until all four houses were complete, and both Pansy and she also had it.

"Now that everything is done, we'll take you outside but please listen carefully to further instructions outside." Pansy called above the loud crowd.

The two girls walked in between the crowds and walked out of the Great Hall; everyone followed them, as they made their way throughout the corridors of Hogwarts slowly becoming giddy. As they made their way out on to the grounds Hermione noticed that Padma and Hannah each had three circles above their heads. Looking around they were greeted with a cheers, they all stood in the centre of the grounds and Hermione climbed up on to the stage where the Minister of Magic was seated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizards, Witches and Muggles welcome to the Generation Snowball Fight, all of you here today are making history, for the first time ever Magical folk and Non-magical Folk have come together in unity to play a game. You all know the rules but I'll quickly repeat them for those who've forgotten. Each team has three circles above your heads, when hit by a snowball a circle will change to the colour of your house. Three hits and you're out. There is to be no magic, abusive language, cheating or fighting. Once out please sit in the side stands, as you can see there is many seats so just pick one and sit down. The winning team is the team with a last player standing. Each team has a starting point, Gryffindor to the left hand side of the Castle," cried Hermione pointing in the direction. "Hufflepuff to the right hand side of the Castle, Ravenclaw is by the lake and Slytherin beside the Forbidden Forest. Now I'll hand it over to the Minister of Magic and then to Professor Albus Dumbledore who will start the event. So Minister the floor is yours," she said smiling at Kingsley Shacklebolt who stood.

"Thank you Hermione," he said smiling at the girl who headed to the left hand side of the castle with the fellow Gryffindors. "War was hard for us all and it has left us with many devastating losses, you may all know that money is tight as we are trying to get materials to re-build buildings that we lost, but here we are seven months later after the war all coming together to take part in a game. Right now I stand up here looking around Hogwarts grounds seeing everyone together and I've never felt so proud and privileged to be the Minister of Magic. But of course this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't down to four very special girls, Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Parkinson and Hermione Granger. There has been a lot of hard work been put into this event, so viewers please sit and enjoy and those participating enjoy, like Miss Granger said here today is history. Thank you." He bowed slightly as the ground filled with applause. He sat back down as Dumbledore rose.

"An excellent speech there Minister, Hogwarts has always been a place that symbolises unity for me, and I am proud to be the Headmaster of the school on this special day, where everyone comes together as one. I also feel exceptional gratitude that the ladies have asked me to start the event, so Gryffindor are you ready?" a roar came from the left hand side, "Slytherin are you ready," calls from the Forbidden Forest erupted. "Ravenclaw are you ready," the birds cried from the lake, "and Hufflepuff are you ready," they cheered waving their hands. "Well teams get ready, get set and go!" a giant horn erupted over the audience and surrounded the ground as teams sprang into action racing with snowballs in their hands.

You could see different peoples personalities' in how they played, some raced to the front throwing snowballs, others mingled in the middle and some were happy to stand at the back and wait. Snowballs through left right and centre and the a few minutes into it the first person in each team had already been taken out. Those at the back had yet to be hit but it seemed that the Slytherins and Gryffindor were aiming for one another. All of a sudden the Muggleborns and Muggles in the Gryffindor team began to set back and hunch snow together.

"Hermione what are you doing?" cried Ron looking at both Dean and Hermione burying in the snow.

"Building a wall, for now those at the front is defending us but soon there'll be less and less so we'll need to shield ourselves. You hide behind the wall collect your snowballs and through them from here." She cried over the noise shovelling another pile of snow on top of the pile already.

Other house began to see what they were doing and Hufflepuff were the next to follow and started to create a wall. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were not so far behind.

10 minutes in to the game, 25 were out of Hufflepuff, 50 from Slytherin, 41 from Ravenclaw and 38 from Gryffindor. People started to double team so they could hide behind one another, look out for one another, and most importantly throw snowballs.

Hermione stood at the side as she watched Fred and George throw snowballs and duck, and Hermione smiled her eyes digesting the sight of Fred's body. She smiled as she imagined the defined muscles straining under his clothes; she leant back and closed her eyes imagining the glorious sight of Fred. Suddenly she was disrupted from her thoughts as a snowball was thrown directly at her face. Startled she looked around blinking, it was only then she saw the large smirk etched on to Draco Malfoy's face. Scowling, she picked up a snowball and when his back was turned she through another snowball hitting him on the back of the head. He turned around staring at Hermione who waved smiling before laughing and disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Harry behind you," cried Ginny as she ducked behind a tree. Harry dogged the aim and quickly shot one back.

"Keep your eye on them Harry, you don't want them getting you out," yelled Dean who had not been hit yet.

An hour into the event and the entire Slytherin team had been knocked out, it seemed as though not everyone had forgiven them for their past deeds and many aimed for them. With only three teams left Gryffindor was third, Hufflepuff second and Ravenclaw was in first place with the most amount of people still in the team.

"I saw you over there, Miss Granger what were you thinking about before Malfoy through the snowball at you," Fred said wrapping his arms around her kissing her cold cheek.

"Hmm you," she said smiling pulling him down to the ground to dodge the snowball heading their way.

"Well Mione if that's what you wanted you could have just asked," he teased winking.

"Oh get up," she groaned heaving her way out of his arms. She looked down at him and giggled as she saw his pouting face. "Maybe later," she winked and gathered a snowball into her hands and through it at a Hufflepuff.

"Aim for Hufflepuffs there not too far ahead of us, we can still beat them," yelled Harry throwing a snowball at another Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaws noticed what the Gryffindors were doing and decided to do the same, snowball after snowball was thrown feverishly at the Hufflepuffs until the last player on the team fell.

It was now against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, they looked at one another snowballs in hand and Hermione got her team into rows, standing on the snow.

"Front row. Fire!" she screamed, all those on the first row threw a snowball, and they bent down to pick up more snow to create a snowball. While doing this Hermione shouted again, "Second row. Fire!" The row behind them bent threw the snowball hitting some of their targets. This continued to happen for a bit longer but to keep the Ravenclaws on their toes Hermione got the team to change strategy. Like before snowballs were thrown between the two teams, at one stage Gryffindor took the lead but Ravenclaw reclaimed it back, Harry, Ginny and George fell one after another, but Hermione was the one that took out Padma, but it wasn't long before Hermione was hit and the third circle above her head turned red. One by one the Gryffindors were beginning to be picked off until Sterling Harrison was hit with the last snowball and she was out. The Ravenclaws had won.

The Ravenclaws knew what this meant and the whole of the team, and those watching who were once in Ravenclaw cheered. The other three houses sat disappointed, tired and cold. The clapped along with everyone else congratulating the Ravenclaws over their victory. Dumbledore rose once more and stepped in front of the stage.

"Well done to Ravenclaw on an excellent win and to the teams who competed? You all played fairly, and seemed to enjoy yourselves. But of course Ravenclaw are your winners. Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson and Miss Abbot, please come to the stage." The three girls, tired and cold hurried on to the stage. They had agreed that the winning team would be presented their trophy and prizes by the three girls whose team had not won. Padma stood proudly looking up at her team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Generation Snowball Fight is over and our winners are Ravenclaw! Congratulations to all that have participated today the game would never have had made it if it wasn't for all of you." Hannah said. "Give yourselves a round of applause you deserve it," The grounds of Hogwarts were filled with cheers and applause as everyone let off the steam that the game had produced. A few minutes later the grounds started to quieten down so Hannah could continue.

"Here in my hands is the Generation Snowball Fight trophy which I will be awarding to our fellow organiser Padma Patil, without this girl Ravenclaw wouldn't have been in the game!" Padma stood and accepted the trophy turning towards her fellow team mates."

"For Ravenclaw," she cried raising the trophy above her head, the whole of Ravenclaw cheered once more.

"Now for individual awards, firstly I'd like to thank every shop owner and business man who has been so kind by offering small offers for their stores." The grounds again clapped this time thanking all those who had willing given vouches to their shops. Once the clapping had seized one by one Hermione, Hannah and Pansy gave out gifts to the winners, they were all grateful of their rewards, cold and tired all had a smile on their face. Handing out the gifts took quite a long time as there was over 600 people to award but eventually all gifts were handed.

"Thank you once more for being here. Now our work is done and glad you all had fun, oh and one more thing, from all of us, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." Pansy said smiling once more before hopping off the stage to look up at Dumbledore who had stood once more.

"The game is over, and I've never seen anything like this, for years you will tell your children and grandchildren what happened on the 14th of December at Hogwarts on a cold snowy day. A time where society put away the hatred and the racism and celebrated what life should be like. This would never have happened if it wasn't for four intelligent girls who wanted to make a different, they've asked for applause from everyone who made the event come true but yet they have not been given a round of applause. So clap along with me in thanking Hermione Jane Granger, Padma Sabrina Patil, Pansy Rose Parkinson and Hannah Catherine Abbott." The four girls looked at each other and smiled as everyone clapped, the noise was mind-blowing the gratitude was overwhelming and all four had to hold in their emotions so they did not cry. They smiled up at the Headmaster.

"Well done ladies, now on another note Hogwarts is now closed for the Christmas Holidays, I hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas, stay safe and student I will see you after the Winter break. Merry Christmas," Dumbledore smiled a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes as he sat down.

Hannah, Padma, Pansy and Hermione looked at one another smiled.

"We did it ladies, we were unstoppable," Padma smiled giddily.

"I can't believe it actually paid off I mean I can't believe we did it!" squealed Hannah.

"Success feels good, but I don't think I want to plan something so big again in such a small amount of time. It's so stressful all I want to do now is go home and relax in a large bubble bath," said Pansy stretching.

"If I do that I may get company," Hermione winked. "But I know how you feel Pansy, next term I'm really going to have to study for the NEWTs as they're not too far away,"

"One day Granger you'll stop thinking about the bloody exams and live a little and have some fun," laughed Padma.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked over her shoulder, Harry and the Weasley's were stood looking at her waiting for her to come over so they could go.

"Well ladies this has been an eventful experience but company calls and it's time for me to go home and relax in a bath with someone very special," she winked as she looked over at Fred who's cheeks were rosy red from the cold air and snow.

"Have a nice time. see you all after Christmas." Padma said, the four girls leaned into one another and engulfed into a massive hug holding each other tightly.

"Have a good Christmas," said Hannah smiling at the friends she had gained from the year.

"Merry Christmas to all," said Pansy laughing.

"Best Wishes to each one another of you," chuckled Hermione.

"Happy Xmas my dear friends," smirked Padma.

"And a Happy New Year," they said in unison. Hugging for one last time Hermione ran over to the Weasley's taking hold of Fred's hand giving him a hug. She walked away hand in hand with Fred smiling. The event had worked, for one moment everyone was happy and smiling and to her it was worth all the stress.

Fred looked down on her and smiled kissing her forehead, he whispered "I'm proud of you baby, and the smile on her face stretched.

* * *

**Few finished, I know it won't be perfect but I like it, please review and be nice :)**


End file.
